On The Way Home
by immortalpancake
Summary: Set approximately a year and a half after the end of CoE, Aidan, Gwen and Rhys' baby son is growing up fast, and causing mayhem in the hub, the team have a Pterodactyl to catch, and did I mention that Tosh, Owen and Ianto are back from the dead?
1. Alive and Late

Ianto Jones walked through the cog door and entered the small kitchen area of the hub. He made a start on Jack's industrial strength morning coffee. As the coffee turned a deep brown in colour, Jack emerged from his office and joined Ianto in the kitchen

"Right on cue" stated Ianto without looking up

"Anyone can smell your coffee a mile off" laughed Jack

"However, only _my_ coffee can get you out of your office in a morning" countered Ianto.

"It's not just the coffee that gets me out of my office..."

Jack stepped up behind him and snaked his arms around Ianto's waist

"It's good to have you back" whispered Jack

"It's good to be back" replied Ianto. Just then the alarm sounded to signal that another team member was on their way. The cog door rolled back to reveal a rather flustered Tosh.

"Good morning" Jack and Ianto greeted in unison. Tosh smiled

"Are you okay Tosh?" asked Ianto "Only you seem a little... distracted" Tosh smiled again

"I'm fine Ianto" she looked at him "Honestly, stop worrying about me" Ianto nodded and Jack grinned. Ianto looked at him and rolled his eyes

"Coffee will be around 10 minutes Tosh" Ianto said and then added "I just want to wash away the lethal dose of arsenic I put in Jack's coffee..." however he was interrupted by a loud spluttering noise from over his right shoulder as Jack spat his last mouthful of coffee down the sink. Tosh looked shocked, that was until Ianto grinned. However they were interrupted by the alarm sounding once more.

Gwen walked through the cog door and headed straight for her work station. During the night she and Rhys had been rudely awoken by a large brick making an acquaintance with their bedroom window. Needless to say, she had not had much sleep last night...

"Gwen? Are you okay?" asked Tosh

"Peechy"

"Don't be sarcastic Gwen!"

"I AM NOT BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Gwen? Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes Please Ianto"

"Gwen?"

"WHAT JACK?"

"What's happened?"

* * *

Today, Owen Harper had absolutly no intentions of getting out of bed. None whatsoever. That was until he remembered he was very much _Alive _and working for one Captain Jack Harkness.

Groaning loudly he swung both his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom

Thirty minutes later, he started to make his way towards the bay

* * *

"You're late"

"Yes, I gathered that, than you Tosh"

"Sorry"

"You're late"

"Really Gwen? I hadn't noticed"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Owen"

"If one more person tells me I'm late I swear..." started Owen but was cut off by the loud clanking coming from the autopsy bay

"Ianto? What are you doing?"

"Cleening Up your mess" stated Ianto "Jack wants to see you by the way"

"Why?"

"You're late"

* * *

**A/N : This story has no plot, so let me know what you think should happen next (press the little button below!) This is my first story, please be nice!**

**Immortal**


	2. Spooky Doo's

**Yay! Had three reviews! THANK YOU! =]**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been on holiday with my Dad and I didn't take my computer with me **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Owen stormed up to Jack's office and opened the door

"Yes Jack, before you say it, I already know I am late!"

"Yes, you are. Now sit down"

"What?"

"Sit" Owen sat in the chair opposite the Captain.

"Owen, I've been contacted..." Jack started but was interrupted by Owen

"Really Jack? Which Species of alien wants to invade Earth today?"

"Don't be sarcastic Owen, I've been contacted by your grandmother"

All the colour drained from Owen's face "But Jack, my grandma died _seven years_ ago"

"Well I was just talking to her on the phone"

Owen frowned "But she's _dead_!"

Jack looked at Owen. "So were you!"

"Yes, and?"

"People can come back from the dead you know" Jack got up and looked out in to the new hub "You, Ianto and Tosh are living proof of that"

"We've still got to find Myfanwy, Andy's been keeping me updated on 'big bird sightings' so we will have to check some of them out"

"I agree Gwen, but does Andy realise that the pterodactyl-like creature is in fact a _pterodactyl_?" asked Tosh

"No, but I think it's better that way don't you?" laughed Gwen. They were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Gwen's phone "Talk of the devil" she said

"Hello?, Right, we will be there in a bit, thanks Andy" said Gwen before hanging up

"Andy's found some form of blue mucus on the broken glass of the window and some form of bobbled device-thingy as he calls it"

"And...?" asked Tosh

"He thinks it's one of our 'Spooky Doo's'" said Gwen emphasising the phrase 'Spooky Doo's' by waving her hands in the air. Tosh just smiled

"Come on, better not keep him waiting for too long" said Gwen as she grabbed her bag and coat and headed towards the cog door, Tosh hot on her heels.

Jack sat behind his desk and looked at Owen

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Jack

"About what?" replied Owen looking slightly confused due to the sudden change in topics

"Your grandmother!"

"Run away?" Owen suggested innocently

"Practical suggestions only please" was Jack's sarcastic reply

"I honestly don't know Jack"

"I want you to meet up with her and pretend everything is normal, if she wants to see where you work, bring her here" said Jack handing Owen a piece of paper with an address on "She said she's stopping there for a while and would appreciate it if you would drop in..." Jack stopped mid sentence "If your grandmother died seven years ago, how does she know my phone number?"

Owen shrugged "No idea" he said "But I'll go see her anyway". Owen got up and walked towards the door

"Oh and Owen?" Jack called. Owen stopped and turned around "Be nice"

Rhys danced not-so gracefully around the kitchen to 'Saturday Night' by Whigfield while Andy and Aidan were watching 'In The Night Garden' on Cebeebies in the living room. Rhys heard the key turn in the lock and ran to shut the kitchen door before Gwen could see his creation.

"I see Rhys has got you on cheeky-monkey watch then" joked Gwen when she saw Aidan curled up on his Uncle Andy's lap

"We've been watching Cebeebies, haven't we?" Andy said

"Yeh" said Aidan as he reached up to his mum who picked him up and gave him a hug

"Well" announced Andy "Lets take a look at this bobbled device-thingy then shall we?"

Jack looked up as he heard a knock on his office door

"You don't have to knock you know" he said as Ianto walked in carrying a large superman mug filled to the brim with Jack's usual industrial-strength coffee

"I know" Ianto replied as he set the mug down on the desk in front of Jack. Jack smiled, Ianto just stood there.

"Yes" said Jack slowly

"My sister" said Ianto looking Jack in the eyes "What do I say?"

"Oh!" said Jack "I thought it was something serious!"

"It is serious!" exclaimed Ianto "She thinks I'm _dead_!" Jack laughed and took Ianto's hand in his and pulled the younger man towards him

"Well I'm sure we can think of something to say"

"Like what?" asked Ianto

"What about something like mistaken identity?"

"Sounds good" said Ianto with a wide smile gracing his face

* * *

**Please Review by pressing the little green button below!!!  
****  
And thanks for reading!**

**Immortal =]**


	3. Owen Part 1

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! It's GCSE year *groans* Not liking my Health and Social Teacher! I swear she Eats the coursework?!? O.o  
Anyways! On with the story...**

* * *

Jack was sitting alone in his office with Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade playing softly in the background. He had just shut his eyes when he heard the alarm that signalled that someone was entering the new Hub. Jack smiled. He knew exactly who it was. He listened to the whispered conversation taking place below him

"Ooh! It's all posh isn't it?"

"It is"

"I must say that Jack's interior design skills have definitely improved since we were little" the sound of laughter filled the main room of the hub

"Oh remember that lamp..."

"And that table..."

"Ladies!" interrupted Jack from the balcony high above them "Glad you could make it"

"Lizzie won't be too long, she's messing about with that bloody laptop again" Jack laughed

"She's doing a job for me Brenda"

"Oh I thought _you'd _have something to with it" Brenda joked while Jack faked a hurt look

"Now now children" mock-scalded Joyce waggling her forefinger at Jack and Brenda who just smiled

"I see you've managed to keep that door" said Joyce who gestured to the cog door behind her.

"Got to keep the door" replied Jack. As if on cue, the light above the cog door started to flash and the alarm sounded. Jack, Brenda and Joyce turned to look at the door as it slid back to reveal Lizzie who was standing there with a laptop and a bundle of wires in her arms

"Did you do it?" asked Jack

"It's me! Of course I did it! Uncle Jack" replied Lizzie as she handed her godfather the laptop

Jack sighed "Thank you" a loud pinging noise filled the Hub

"Excuse me ladies" said Jack as he moved towards the stairs "I seem to have an email" as Jack put his foot on the first step the phone started ringing and Lizzie's laptop buzzed

"Casey's court" commented Joyce

"The email can wait" said Jack as he answered the phone "Jack Harkness"

"Jack? It's Martha"

"Hey Martha what can I do for you?"

"Something weird is going on Jack" Martha stated

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"Uncle Jack..." Interrupted Lizzy

"Hold on" replied Jack

"I've had an email of Owen!" Lizzie and Martha said in unison

"What?" asked Jack in a state of disbelief

"Check your emails Jack" said Martha over the phone as Jack climbed the stairs towards his office. A few moments later, Jack re-appeared

"Make yourselves at home ladies, I won't be long" Jack said as he pulled on his greatcoat and headed towards the door gesturing for Lizzie to follow him

"What shall I say to Martha?" Called Joyce

"Tell her to get a move on down here"

As Jack drove, Lizzie traced the signal to where the email originated from

"Right" shouted Lizzie and held onto the door handle as Jack made the turn just in time

"Where now?" asked Jack

"Third warehouse on the left" replied Lizzie. Jack slammed on the breaks and came to a graceful stop (well, as graceful as you can get in a speeding SUV) in front of the old sewerage plant. Jack handed Lizzie a small stun gun

"A stun gun?"

"What?" stated Jack innocently

"I know how to use a gun you know, you taught me"

"Your not old enough to fire a gun outside the firing range, it'll be illegal"

"Illegal? Since when did you care for the law?" Jack shot her a look "You broke about 3 international traffic laws on the way here" Jack rolled his eyes. Lizzie stuck out her bottom lip a fraction and looked at her godfather with puppy-dog eyes, Jack sighed and finally gave in handing her a standard Torchwood hand gun. Lizzie gave a huge grin in response.

"Lets go" said Jack "_Do __NOT__ shoot anything unless your life is in danger" _The warning tone in his voice made sure the message got through. As the pair advanced on the warehouse, Jack's mobile phone rang

"Are we ever going to find the source of these emails?" asked Jack to no-one in particular, before flipping open his phone

"Martha Jones! What can I do for you?" as he listened to Martha, Jack's facial expressions changed from a look of glee to disbelief

"Err, right, err, yes, okay... Yes! Thank you!" said Jack as he hung up the phone, a huge grin plastered on his face

"Lets do this"

* * *

**A/N - There will be another half to this chapter **

**A/N (2) - There will be slow updates for a while until I get a break from coursework, but I will try and update part 2 soon**

**Please review to let me know how I'm doing. Hope you are enjoying it so far,**

**Immortal **


	4. Owen Part 2

**Hey there everyone!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Jack and Lizzie crept through the abandoned sewerage plant looking for any signs of life.

"Don't you have a scanner or something?" asked Lizzie

"Yes"

"Well why don't you use it?"

"'Cause it's broken"

"Fat lot of good that is then!" said Lizzie as Jack stuck his tongue out.

The alarm sounded as the giant cog door rolled back to reveal Martha Jones

"Martha!" exclaimed Joyce as Martha walked towards the pair

"Joyce! Brenda!" smiled Martha, hugging each lady in turn "It's lovely to see you again!"

"You too" said Brenda as she moved towards the small kitchen area to make a cup of tea for the three of them

"Uncle Jack?" Lizzie's voice crackled over Jack's earpiece

"Yep?" Whispered Jack

"I can see weevils"

"How many?"Jack asked with an air of caution

"Lots" Lizzie breathed "But there's a person in the middle of them, I can't see his face though"

"Wait there and don't move"

Jack used his vortex manipulator to track the cluster of weevils. However he frowned when he registered two separate _Human_heartbeats

"So," started Martha "How do you two know about Torchwood and Jack?"

"Our parents worked for Torchwood so they worked with Jack" said Joyce

"But my niece had Jack Made Lizzie's Godfather" Brenda pointed out

It was at this point that the alarms went off

Jack's phone went off just as he was creeping towards the weevils. He braced himself to die once again as the weevils turned to face him. Therefore, he was mildly surprised when they simply looked at him and turned back to the figure in the middle

Martha dashed about the Hub following the many instructions that Jack was whispering over the phone. It was all going pretty smoothly until she heard Jack shouting and then the line went dead.

Lizzie was watching the weevils with suspicion she had never been this close to a weevil before, to be honest she found it all rather fascinating. That was until the band of weevils started moving towards her

Jack thought there was an advantage and a disadvantage of the weevils moving towards Lizzie. The advantage was he now had a clear view of who or what the weevils were surrounding, the disadvantage was that they were now surrounding Lizzie.

Lizzie remembered the first time she had been face to face with a weevil, the one down in the cells of the old Hub, she remembered what Ianto had told her; don't look them in the eye, and to aim for the stomach with a stun gun and the centre of the chest if using bullets.

She raised the gun and took aim

Jack heard the shot and relaxed slightly, Lizzie could handle the situation herself. He crept over to the hunched figure on the floor

"Owen?"

Martha, Brenda and Joyce were all franticly pressing various buttons trying to shut off the alarm before someone heard it and called the police.

Gwen strolled into the Hub, taking note of the various shopping bags and came to the conclusion that Jack had guests. She walked over to her station and pressed the little button on the underside of the desk and almost immediately the wailing alarm stopped. Gwen smiled when she heard someone make a loud announcement

"Well thank the lord that's over" Gwen smile widened as she heard the next voice

"Honestly Joyce, it wasn't that bad" Martha mock-scolded

Three steps. Jack was three steps away from Doctor Owen Harper.

"How?"

"King of the weevils"

"Good"

Two gunshots interrupted the silence and both Jack and Owen looked up to see the last two weevils drop to the floor. Jack smiled

"Thank God for that" Said Owen "Now I can finally leave"

The alarm sounded to alert the small cluster of women sitting on the big squidgy sofa drinking tea out of mismatched mugs that someone was about to enter the Hub

The first thing that Gwen noticed was the smell of sewerage. The second thing she noticed was she was looking directly at a dead man.

* * *

**Please Let me know what you think by reviewing **

**Got some mock exams next week =P **

**Immortal**


	5. Cover Story

Howdy! I finaly got this one finished! YIPPEE!!!!

Hope you like ;)

* * *

Gwen and Tosh were out with P.C. Andy on official business. Owen was at his desk with his head on his arms listening to his iPod. Ianto was standing by the salvaged cog door waiting for Jack.

Jack finally hurried out of his office, after Malcolm had kept him on the phone for the best part of an hour rabbiting on like he usually did when he was talking to Jack. Slipping on his greatcoat he hurried over to where Ianto was standing.

"Lets go"

"What about Owen?" asked Ianto

"What about him?" Jack flashed Ianto with a huge grin

Owen vaguely noticed that he was alone in the Hub. To be honest, he didn't really care.

Jack was driving as he usually did – Fast.

"Jack?"

"Yep?"

"Can you slow down a bit please?"

Jack slammed on the brakes and turned to face Ianto

"Problem?" he asked

"I would like to get there in one piece"

Jack just laughed and continued to drive, however this time he was only just over the speed limit.

Owen sat in the autopsy bay. It was different from the one at the old Hub, Jack had decided to put doors on this one. Owen smirked, probably had something to do with that time that Gwen had dropped an ancient vessel and a big purple cloud of gas had escaped. They never did actually find out what the gas was. Owen's thoughts were interrupted by an almighty crash

The SUV pulled up out side of Rhiannon and Johnny's house, as it was just after one, Ianto knew that the kids would be at school

"Ready?" asked Jack

"No" replied Ianto. Jack opened the SUV door and hopped out. Ianto watched as he strode up the path in his best 'I am charming' manner and knocked on the door 4 times

"Hello?" Rhiannon answered the door and came face to face with Captain Jack Harkness

"Hi!" enthused Jack "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I work with your brother, Ianto"

"Worked" Corrected Rhiannon "He was killed last year" a look of sadness graced her features

"Ah, yes, about that" said Jack

Owen realised that the crash had come from inside the hub. He looked around for his side arm but found it missing 'Oh, course, Ianto took them all for maintenance' he sighed and looked around for another weapon. He was slightly unimpressed when the only thing he could find was Ianto's hockey stick 'Why does Ianto have a hockey stick...?' he thought before holding the hockey stick above his head and running out the door

"When you came up the path!" Jack laughed

"Hold on just one moment! What's he doing here? He's dead!" Ianto said in a voice that was scarily similar to his brother-in-law's

"Come on" said Jack, seriously now "Let's make sure the other's are working"

Hearing more movement around the corner, Owen raised the hockey stick once more and ran towards the source.

"Hi Owen!" came the voice of Lizzie

"Lizzie!" Owen exclaimed "What are you doing making all that racket?"

"I wasn't making any racket. Anyway, what are you doing with Ianto's hockey stick?"

"Getting ready to whack the intruder" said Owen innocently

"What intruder?" asked Lizzie

"You!"

"Look, there see? I told you it was alien!"

"Yes,well, Andy, I,err..." started Tosh

"We'll take it back to the Hub" smiled Gwen. She could tell how proud Andy was of his 'discovery'. To be honest she didn't have a clue what it was herself

"Yes" said Tosh following Gwen's lead " We will perform some more tests on this, err, device"

Andy smiled proudly.

It was then that every window in the building smashed.

* * *

Oooh! what's gonna happen? As I believe I said before, This story has NO plot. Any ideas are welcome! Reviews are welcome too - 'hint hint'


	6. Found Part 1

After everybody had cleaned up, more tea had been made and the awkward questions had been answered by whoever they were aimed at, and everyone had successfully managed to confuse Joyce on at least three various subjects. Martha had insisted that she take blood tests and various other tests that were spoken in medical terms that none of the others remotely understood, from Owen, who after putting up a slight protest, sighed, and allowed himself to be poked and prodded by Martha.

Jack sipped his tea with a look of disgust on his face. Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jack had stopped drinking coffee altogether after he had arrived back on Earth, just over a year since _that _day. Even though he swore blind he hadn't drunk any while he was away.

Brenda and Joyce had called by almost everyday after Jack had returned and Lizzie had stopped by after school with the excuse of borrowing Gwen's police knowledge or Jack's war memory's. She had also been sneaking around the storage unit where the broken remains of the old Hub were kept, although she never said what she was doing. However all three knew that Jack was used to coping with the loss of people he loved, but somehow they all knew that this time was different.

A loud yelp startled everyone from their thoughts and all eyes fell on the medical bay where Owen was sitting on an autopsy table holding the inside of his elbow.

"Oh for goodness sake Owen! Stop being such a baby" sighed Martha

Owen muttered something about not being a baby

Gwen's phone buzzed and she looked at the text that she had just received from Mitch her new friend at UNIT who had helped her with a theory while Jack was away. The text read – Met me strbuks in 1h brng j mrk az it– He wanted to meet Gwen at Starbucks in one hour with Jack.

"Jack" she called "Were going for coffee in an hour"

"I don't drink coffee any more" Jack said, sadly

"You do now" Gwen smirked

An hour later, Gwen strode towards Starbucks Coffee in the bay area, leaving Jack perching on the bonnet of the SUV. She smiled when she saw Mitch sitting with a mug of green tea in his hands.

"Hey! Gwen! How's it hanging?"

"Hey Mitch!" she rolled her eyes at the young UNIT agent. He was _very _enthusiastic about his work. Gwen smiled "You said Mark has it" Gwen paused "Has what exactly?"

Lizzie slipped away from the rest of the group unnoticed and made her way down into the depths of the basement, where the wreckage of the old Hub was kept. She made her way to the back wall and thumped the middle of the second panel from the left. She smiled as the panel lifted up revealing a concrete bunker. This was _her _secret. One she was not quite ready to share just yet.

Mitch sighed and looked over at the SUV

"So Mr. Moody pants over there is the infamous Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Yeah" said Gwen, simply

"He's not very cheerful is he?"

"Not at the moment, no"

At that moment a large black Jaguar XJ with darkened windows pulled up outside Starbucks and the passenger side window rolled down

For the second time that day, Gwen realised she was looking straight into the eyes of a dead person


End file.
